


beloved pet(s)

by piceuscelus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Come Inflation, Crying, Deepthroating, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eggpreg, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Mild Humiliation, Monsterfucker Jaskier | Dandelion, Orgasm Control, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Sounding, Suspension, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism, belly bulge, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piceuscelus/pseuds/piceuscelus
Summary: "Isn’t my pet wonderful, Jaskier? So obedient and so willing. It hasn’t had such a nice little toy in so long. You’re anincredibleplaything for it, I think – it wants to breed something so full it can’t move, and you just want to be stuffed so badly you’ll roll over for anything willing to plug your holes.”
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	beloved pet(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stuffthatbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffthatbard/gifts).



> don't @ me in the comments if you read this despite the tags clearly stating the contents and ignored them.
> 
> (do @ me if i missed a tag.)
> 
> done for [stuffthatbard's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffthatbard/profile) prompt on my [tumblr,](https://piceuscelus.tumblr.com/).

Jaskier should, realistically, be more wary of Yennefer and her ideas than he is. Yet, despite that knowledge – that he’s a bit of a fool, lacking greatly in self-preservation or forethought – he doesn’t make much effort to change.

Besides, while Yennefer’s ideas are often, ah,  _ mental, _ and maybe a little bit – hm... _ eccentric, _ he might say in polite company, and perhaps  _ batshit insane _ among like-minded friends – the thing is that, really, they never go  _ wrong. _

Or, at least, if they do, Yennefer can handle it without so much as a blink, or a single hair falling out of place.

And, Jaskier has to admit, the adventures are entirely worth the risk.

The orgasms, too.

This time, she has him tied up and suspended, hanging in the air in the center of her room. For once, what’s keeping him airborne isn’t magic; instead, it’s all ropes, soft and gentle but with just enough roughness to bite into his skin just right.

Gods, she spoils him, really.

He shifts, swinging lightly from the ropes holding him in the air, and takes a deep breath. He’s achingly hard, has been since Yennefer gave him that familiar smirk and invited him to her newest abode, but he knows that it’s a hopeless endeavour to think about it right now.

Yennefer likes to have  _ control, _ after all. He swings a little more as he shudders, tipping his head back a little and swallowing at the heat that settles in his belly at just the thought. 

The sorceress herself has disappeared for the moment, apparently to acquire whatever it is she wants to try this time – the bondage and suspension are hardly new, after all – but Jaskier knows she’s still nearby. Knows, too, that if he were to even so much as  _ whisper _ his discomfort, that she would be back in an instant.

She’s a remarkably powerful mage, a terrifying woman, cold and selfish and ruthless, but Jaskier knows well how seriously she takes  _ this. _ Him, and his safety, his well-being. Outside of these games, maybe she wouldn’t give more than a laugh if he were uncomfortable; inside of them, though, she only allows the kind of discomfort Jaskier wants, the kind they’ve agreed upon.

“Still as disgustingly sappy as usual, I see.” Yennefer’s voice filters into the room through the crack in the door, and is quickly followed by the sound of her footsteps, and then her reappearance. She’s holding a chest in her arms, made of simple wood and iron, clearly magical in nature judging by the runes carved into it that are giving off a very soft white light. “You never change, Jaskier.”

“You would weep and howl your grief if I did,” Jaskier responds with a cheeky smile. 

Yennefer just rolls her eyes. “I  _ would  _ gag you – ” she smirks widely when Jaskier moans at that, “ – but my pet will take care of that soon enough.”

“Pet?”

Yennefer sets the chest on the ground, stroking over the clasp with elegant fingers before she stands straight again and begins stripping out of her clothes. Jaskier sucks in a breath as he watches, wanting desperately to touch the skin that’s being revealed, to make Yennefer shiver and sigh with pleasure.

But even if he weren’t suspended in the air a good twelve feet away from where she stands, his arms are bound behind his back, and he knows very well that if she wanted his touch, she would be getting it. He groans softly, and she flashes another smirk at him. 

Once she’s standing entirely bare, the sight of her literally mouthwatering – Jaskier swallows heavily – she bends once more and pulls at the clasp of the chest. He hears her murmur something as she does it, but doesn’t catch what it is, and soon enough he’s thoroughly distracted, anyway.

Something is climbing out of the chest. It looks almost like an octopus, or maybe a squid; either way, it’s much too big for the size of that chest, but nonetheless he watches as the creature unfolds from the darkness inside of it. It has a large head, almost bulbous, and that trails into a sort of – well, Jaskier’s not really sure. It’s difficult to really parse what the body of the thing looks like, when just past the sort of, well,  _ ridge _ of the head, there’s several masses of twisting blue tentacles, all of differing sizes and shades.

He swallows again, cock twitching as he starts to drip precum to the floor. Yennefer laughs lightly, and he’s able to pull his gaze aware from the tentacle – thing – just long enough to see that she’s reclined on the bed, one hand trailing teasingly over her breast.

Enjoying the show.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Jaskier hisses, and turns his eyes back to the creature. 

It seems to have climbed entirely out of the chest now, and is...standing? He’s not sure standing is the right word – between where Jaskier is suspended and the chest it emerged from. The head-shape shifts, swivels, and then Jaskier is looking into two large, luminous green eyes, with oddly-shaped pupils. The creature tips it’s head toward him.

“Say hello, Jaskier,” Yennefer says, and Jaskier licks his lips.

“Hello.”

The creature makes a sound, something soft and almost  _ trilling. _ It sends a riotous shiver down Jaskier’s spine, and the rope binding him creaks softly as he swings. 

“Go on, darling,” Yennefer encourages, and for a split second Jaskier is confused, unsure what she’s encouraging him to do. And then he realizes that it’s not  _ him _ she’s speaking to. The creature – her  _ pet _ – comes closer as soon as she speaks, making that same soft, musical sound.

Jaskier shivers again. “Hello,” he repeats, and watches as one tentacle untwists from its fellows and drifts toward him. He tracks its movement as it nears him, not quite sure what he’s expecting when it finally touches him, but finding that whatever it was – it’s not what he gets.

The tentacle is warm and almost  _ soft, _ the skin over the appendage so smooth that it doesn’t feel anything like it  _ looks _ – which is smooth, yes, but smooth like a dolphin, like blubber. He’s touched dolphins, before, and all manner of sea life besides – he’s  _ never _ felt anything like this.

He wants  _ more. _

Yennefer chuckles. “First things first,” she says, and Jaskier manages to tear his eyes away from the tentacle stroking his inner thigh. She’s gone from the bed, but he finds where she’s gone quickly enough, bent down to dig through a different chest on the other side of the room. When she stands again, she’s holding something thin and black in her hand.

He can’t be absolutely sure, from this distance and with half his mind still on the tentacle, which has moved now to stroking his hip, but he thinks he knows what she’s holding. When she comes near enough to see, his suspicion is confirmed, and he whines softly.

She just laughs again, sliding easily between him and the creature and fondling his balls. He gasps, sharp enough to be painful, and his hips jerk uselessly in his restraints. The creature trills properly at that, for some reason, the tentacle that was petting him moving instead to wrap  _ around _ him, gripping his waist just shy of too tight.

He whimpers. Yennefer hums and trails her fingertips teasingly over his cock, collecting the precum from his tip before reaching up to paint it over his lips. He licks it up as if it’s ambrosia, and the look in her eyes sharpens from interest into keen attention. 

“Yennefer,” he murmurs, and she just hums again. The thin strip of leather in her hand is wrapped securely around the base of his cock, then around his balls. Yennefer murmurs a few words, ones he does know but doesn’t bother to parse at the moment, and a burning tingle spreads through his hips, up his spine. He whines, mostly breathless. 

“Yennefer,  _ fuck, _ ” he pants. Yennefer presses a light, chaste kiss to his sternum, then slips out from between him and her pet, returning to the bed.

With her no longer busy between them, the creature presses closer. Jaskier finds when its body presses against his, brushing between his thighs and against his belly, his chest, that  _ all _ of it is that same warm, smooth-soft. He shudders with a small, breathless sound. 

It makes a different noise now, lower and deeper, almost like a growl but not quite. Jaskier’s cock twitches, still spilling precum despite the leather and magic that will keep his orgasm at bay. He already feels so pent up, and he knows with arousing clarity that it will only get worse.

Another tentacle brushes against him now, and when he looks down, he finds that it’s much,  _ much _ smaller than the first, not even as thick as his pinky. It’s also shaped differently; instead of being entirely smooth as it tapers from paper-thin at the tip to slightly less than two fingers thick where it disappears into other tentacles, it’s sort of bumpy. Not enough to increase the thickness of it overall, but enough to see.

Enough to  _ feel, _ as it trails across his hip and curls around his cock. He moans, hips shifting as much as they can in the rope and the creature’s grip. The creature rumbles out that almost-growl again, and there’s a third tentacle, now, trailing over the back of his thigh. This one is different, too – bigger than the other two, but still tapered, and he can’t see it very well but it feels – well,  _ slick. _

It leaves a warm, wet trail from his thigh to his asscheek, circling up to the base of his spine before pressing back down, the tip sliding easily into his cleft.

“ _ Oh, _ ” he pants, gaze flickering to Yennefer. “Yennefer.”

She’s grinning, both hands on her own body now, one still teasing at her breast while she drags the nails of the other over her thigh, her belly. Jaskier swallows, not quite managing to catch his needy whine. Yennefer’s grin widens impossibly.

“Look at you,” she says, “All trussed up pretty for me. Completely helpless. How does it feel, Jaskier?”

“ _ Good, _ ” he hisses. “Yennefer, I –  _ oh, fuck. _ ”

His train of thought turns to dust as the third tentacle presses against his hole, slick and warm and  _ intent.  _ There’s one press, two, three, and then the tapered end is forcing its way inside of him, his hole stretching around it with a burn that makes him cry out. “Ah,  _ ah, _ fuck – Yennefer, it’s –  _ ah! _ ” 

The tentacle sinks deeper, and Jaskier spasms, clenching around the intrusion as the burn and pleasure of penetration spiral through him. He’s panting and whining, open-mouthed, and his cock is drooling even more precum, somehow. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Yennefer says, and Jaskier has no idea if she’s talking about the sight of him helpless and speared open on the first few inches of a tentacle, or if she’s praising her pet. Either way, he shudders and clenches down again, whimpering at the spark of pain that quickly settles into a familiar ache. “You can take more, can’t you, Jaskier?”

Jaskier sucks in a breath, right on the edge of a sob. “Yes,” he says, because it’s true, and because he  _ wants _ it. As if the creature can understand him – fuck, it probably can, considering – the tentacle sinks a little deeper before pulling back to just the tip and then pressing in again.

He  _ does _ sob this time, thighs trembling and cock throbbing in time with his pulse, with the slow, inescapable thrusts of the tentacle. With each push in, it sinks a little deeper, stretches him a little wider, until he’s slick and open around it, gasping and whining for more.

“Greedy thing,” Yennefer teases.

He can’t even pretend to deny it, just mumbling, “ _ more,  _ more, please,” as the creature fucks him.

So taken by the feeling of being fucked open by a tentacle, he’s nearly completely forgotten about the one toying with his cock, the sensation just background to the burn and ache in his ass, his gut. But when the tip of it starts to toy with his slit, he’s brought back, the pleasure sharp and sudden and nearly blinding.

“Fuck!”

The tentacle in his ass keeps pressing deeper and deeper, until he’s certain it can’t go any further, and meanwhile the tentacle at his cock starts to press in, too.

“Oh,  _ oh, _ oh,” he gasps, tears welling in his eyes. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s  _ intense, _ unfamiliar and strange and so, so much. “Yennefer, Yennefer, I – I can’t – ”

“You can, Jaskier,” she stops him, and he sucks in a breath. “You can take it. Needy little thing you are, I know you can take it – you always want to be full, don’t you? Stuffed until it’s all you can feel. Well, by the end of tonight, you will be.”

“ _ Yennefer, _ ” he whimpers, feeling almost dizzy with the rush of arousal her words bring. “Yennefer,  _ fuck. _ ”

The bumps that had seemed rather slight and unobtrusive before feel rather prominent now, each one pushing past the opening of his slit and  _ inside  _ with a flare of something Jaskier can’t really call pleasure, but can’t call pain, either. It’s just – just sensation, blinding and making something almost frenzied settle in his gut. He’s fuller right now than he’s ever been before, certainly – the tentacle in his ass keeps going, until he knows it has to be inside his guts, distending his stomach, and the one plugging his cock sinks deeper, too, until the sensation of its tip is gone, too deep for Jaskier to properly feel.

He groans, the sound gurgling slightly in his throat, and Yennefer moans softly back. He wants to turn, to look and see what she’s done to make herself make that sound, but his eyes remain half-lidded and blurry with tears, and turning his head feels impossible, all of his energy focused on the tentacles filling him. 

In fact, he’s so distracted that he doesn’t notice the fourth tentacle until it’s, quite literally, right in front of his face. This one has a different shape than the others, but he can’t parse it through his blurry vision and scattered, pleasure-soaked brain. Besides, it’s pressing against his lips and then, when he moans, into his mouth, before he even thinks about trying to pull together and get a proper look. 

This one seems to have no hesitation, sliding into his mouth and down his throat with one quick, slithering thrust. It’s thin enough that he can still breathe, mostly – shallower than before, but not enough to send him dizzy, at least not yet – but that doesn’t stop him from gagging and choking around the intrusion, entire body jerking and spasming with the force. 

His constrained thrashing doesn’t seem to phase the creature. It just makes another noise, something like the not-growl and almost-trill all at once, and with a surging movement, sinks all of its tentacles deeper inside Jaskier’s body. 

Jaskier gags and sobs around the one in his throat, breathing shallow and quick, interrupted by moans and whimpers that are forced out of him each time the tentacle in his ass thrusts. The creature makes that noise again, and again, until it bleeds into one continuous sound, low and high all at once. 

His head swims and his cock throbs, the pressure of it incredible with the tentacle filling him. He’s not even sure if his precum can escape around the tentacle, or if it’s all just plugged up inside him, blocked even as the tentacle moves and fucks his urethra. 

He wants to talk. Wants to beg and plead and sob for Yennefer, but he can’t do any of that past the tentacle fucking his throat, slowly pressing further and further down, as if it intends to meet the other tentacle in the middle.

“Filthy thing,” Yennefer hisses. The sound Jaskier makes is sharp and desperate. “Gods, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so hard. This is what you needed, was it? To be taken by something just shy of a monster, every hole stuffed. Are you full enough, Jaskier?”

The answer is yes, it  _ has  _ to be yes, he’s never been this full in his life and certainly he can’t get more, but when the tentacle stopping his words and sounds slides wetly out of his throat he finds himself rasping, “No,  _ no, _ want more, please, Yennefer, I want more.”

“Of course you do. Needy, greedy thing you are. Well, if you want more, you’ll get it.” The next words Yennefer says aren’t in Common, and Jaskier isn’t sure if they’re in Elder – whatever they’re in, it wouldn’t matter if he knew it, anyway. He’s distracted by the tentacle sliding back into his mouth, down his throat. By the creature making a low humming sound as it shifts until Jaskier is looking into one glowing eye.

It’s impossible, he knows, for him to communicate with this thing properly. Not by himself, at least, and not in a mutual way. But somehow –  _ somehow,  _ whether it’s Yennefer or maybe he’s delirious – he knows exactly what’s coming.

Quite literally.

The tentacles push deep, so deep he can’t even truly feel it, just getting the vague impression of  _ full _ and  _ wrong _ alongside the searing pleasure of being so used, and then stop moving entirely. That humming sound rises, gets louder, and then Jaskier can feel it filling him, the cum pumping into his body hot and  _ thick. _

The tears finally spill over, slow at first and then faster as he oscillates wildly between the animal need to escape and the burning, all-encompassing desire to stay, to let this creature fill him until he bursts.

He wants to come, too. His cock throbs, the movement making something sharp tug in his gut, and he keens wetly around the tentacle in his throat. He can’t come. He  _ can’t. _ The world around him goes fuzzy and indistinct, everything suffused with pleasure and ache and desperation as he’s pumped full, so full he can feel his belly swelling.

Distantly, he hears Yennefer shout. His body jolts, the familiar sound of her climax sending another rush of pleasure through him that has nowhere to go, nowhere to escape, so instead it settles hot and tight in his belly, his hips, his balls. 

His cock throbs again, and there’s a sharp burn as if he needs to piss.

Oh,  _ fuck. _ It’s not just his belly the creature is filling, is it.

“Isn’t my pet wonderful, Jaskier?” Yennefer’s voice filters in past the crush of sensation. “So obedient and so willing. It hasn’t had such a nice little toy in so long. You’re an  _ incredible _ plaything for it, I think – it wants to breed something so full it can’t move, and you just want to be stuffed so badly you’ll roll over for anything willing to plug your holes.”

_ Yennefer, _ he wants to sob,  _ Yennefer, Yen, please, need – need to come,  _ please, _ I can’t – can’t –  _

“Not until my pet is done with you, Jaskier. Be a good little toy and wait your turn.”

Jaskier makes a loud, choked sound around the tentacle in his throat that would probably be a desperate, reedy scream if it weren’t stoppered. All the same, though, his thoughts rush again, a babble exactly like his words would be if he could use them –  _ I’ll be good, I promise, Yennefer,  _ please,  _ I’ll be good, oh,  _ oh.

“I know you will,” Yennefer says. “Gods, you look filthy. All stuffed, your belly round with my pet’s seed….” She trails off, but the short, quiet gasp gives her away, even with Jaskier as scattered as he is. He gags and chokes and sobs around the tentacle stuffing his throat, wishing that he could watch her pleasure herself to the sight of him so wrecked. “Just wait, Jaskier – the best part is next.”

He can’t even dig up the mental wherewithal to respond to that with more than a weak, muffled whimper. He has no idea what could come next, what more the creature could do to him, what more he could feel, but he trusts that Yennefer knows what she’s talking about.

Instead of trying to think about it, he lets himself drift on the current. 

Time passes, he’s sure, but he’s hardly aware of it, barely cognizant of anything except the rush of feeling he’s taken by, the fuzzy quality of his vision and his thoughts. Eventually, though, he feels the creature shift differently, and then the tentacles are pulling back,  _ away  _ from him.

He recognizes the sound of desperate whining before it filters in that it’s  _ him  _ making that noise.

“Yennefer, please,” he croaks, “please,  _ please, _ I can’t – it’s so much – I need – ”

“Shh,” Yennefer soothes. “Hush now, little fox.”

He quiets, convinced more by the affectionate nickname than anything else, and before he can work himself back up to a frenzy, the tentacles are back.

Except – no. These are  _ new  _ tentacles. Their texture is different, and their shapes, too, though he can’t really decipher it all. They sink easily into his body, already stretched so wide open and sloppy wet, but instead of thrusting like he expects, they settle deep and – and... _ swell. _

Like knots. Locking them inside his body.

His cock throbs, twitching despite the tentacle sunk into his bladder, balls tightening. The pleasure burns like sticking his hand into a flame, building and building and building with nowhere to go, and he sobs, thoughts disjointed and pleading as he gags on the new tentacle. This one is thicker, shortening his breath even further, and it’s not long before his head starts to swim.

“You’ll be so full you’ll never be the same, after this,” Yennefer says. “I think you’ll beg me to let my pet have you again and again and again. After all, without it breeding you, you’ll just be so  _ empty. _ ”

Jaskier whines in response to her words, but the sound is cut off alongside his breath as the tentacle in his throat – and the other two, as well – swell further. But this is different than the prior swelling; it’s...almost softer, and it... _ moves? _

He gags, sucking in a shallow, wet breath as the moving swell travels past his windpipe. There’s a shift, and then he feels – impossibly, he can’t  _ possibly _ be actually feeling it – something... _ heavy... _ drop into his stomach.

The tentacle in his ass pulses in the same way, the one in his cock, too, and the sensation repeats; a shift, and then a sudden heavy  _ drop. _

And then it happens again. And again.

His belly swells further.

Again. Again. Again.

“Those eggs will be worth a pretty penny, too,” Yennefer says, somehow maddeningly casual.

Jaskier’s whole body jolts, spasming, and he can feel them –  _ eggs, _ soft and heavy inside him, filling him with even more weight than the viscous cum that came first. He can feel them shift, as more are pressed inside, making room in every possible cranny of his swollen, abused body.

More, and more, and more, until finally when the tentacle in his mouth pushes an egg out, he has to  _ swallow it. _

The tentacle slips out of his mouth. “ _ Yennefer, _ ” he slurs, ropes creaking loudly,  _ threateningly,  _ as the creature’s appendages slip out of him and it pulls away. “Yennefer….”

“There you go, little fox, look at you,” Yennefer coos, and Jaskier shudders at her touch, light and teasing over his cock, his swollen, lumpy belly. “Finally as full as you can be, doesn’t it feel wonderful?”

He whimpers. “Yes,” he hisses out. “Yes,  _ yes, _ Yennefer, I….”

“I think you deserve a reward,” Yennefer says, when he trails off. One of her hands settles on his lower belly, pressing just slightly, and Jaskier makes a breathless sound, half-sob and half-keen. Her other hand cups his balls, fingers tugging slightly at the leather strip holding them up and taut. “I’m going to let you come, Jaskier, just like this – stuffed full of cum and eggs, the perfect little breeding bitch for my pet.”

“Yes, ye – yeah,  _ yes, _ Yennefer,  _ please, _ ” Jaskier begs, and with a little huff of breath and a flick of her fingers, the strip of leather loosens and slithers from his body to the floor.

Her hand wraps tightly around his cock, and that’s all it takes. He screams so loud that it cuts in the middle and leaves him wheezing, vision whiting out and body spasming as he spills over her hand. His balls throb painfully, and with each contraction he feels the eggs shift, the fullness of his belly and his bladder, the threat of pressure at his esophagus where the eggs are  _ just _ nearly at his throat. 

It just makes it  _ better, _ somehow, and between one breath and the next, the fireworks and color in his vision, his blood, blink out into blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
>
>> hey, welcome! how do you feel about yenskier trying out oviposition? yennefer using her magic to summon something (a monster? disembodied tentacles?) to just absolutely fill jaskier up, maybe in every hole, and then stuffing him full of eggs, until his stomach is absolutely bulging with them, and with her talking dirty to him the entire time. bonus points if you include orgasm denial/desperation and sounding, but not a requirement! -stuffthatbard


End file.
